


Familiarity

by out_there



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt likes the familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> 300 words of porn, not beta'd, no spoilers.

Matt likes the familiar. He likes that comfortable feeling of knowing what he's doing. Even in bed, he likes having a general plan, knowing the other person well enough to kiss here and touch there.

Some people would consider it boring and dull, but he'll happily take familiar and comfortable over exciting and new. First times are necessary but they're always awkward -– trying to get used to a new body, trying to work out if that hiss means you did something right or wrong -– whereas familiar...

Familiar is knowing how to pull off Mohinder's shirt without getting the buttons caught on his own sleeve. It's the comfort of feeling easy as he gets undressed, as he kneels on the bed and tugs on Mohinder's hand. It's feeling confident to reach out and pull Mohinder to where he wants him -– thighs on either side of Matt's, straddling Matt's lap as Matt slides his hands over Mohinder's back, watching his own pale fingers gliding across burnished skin –- and being relaxed enough to laugh and talk and kiss as he moves his hands lower.

It's working his fingers inside Mohinder, slow and steady, and knowing to add another when Mohinder gasps like that, to twist there and make Mohinder groan. When Mohinder digs his fingers into Matt's shoulders, when he presses his hips back trying to work Matt's fingers deeper, Matt knows where to kiss -– scrapes his teeth along the artery in Mohinder's exposed neck as he runs his spare hand along sweat-slicked skin, until he gets hold of Mohinder's blood-warm cock –- and knows it won't be long until Mohinder comes, shuddering around Matt's fingers, burying his strangled groans against Matt's shoulder.

It's that comfortable familiarity, the experiences of other nights and other moments, that leaves him expecting Mohinder's sleepy, sated comment.

"I have a feeling you should be using your powers for good."

"Oh, tell me that wasn't good," Matt replies and doesn't point out that it's not telepathy: it's familiarity.  



End file.
